


"YOU.."

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Horror, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The librarian should give you a strange look and utter “Oh… that one…”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"YOU.."

The next time you go to the library, be sure to keep an eye out for a certain book. There is no other book like it, and no copies. It can turn up anywhere in the library.

It can be on any shelf, any table, in the hands of any person. The cover is made of leather, and the book is titled “YOU”.

  
Once you find the book, don’t open it. Go to the librarian to check the book out. The librarian should give you a strange look and utter “Oh… that one…”.

  
Bring the book home. You may be tempted to open the book, but make sure you don’t. At midnight, step into your closet, book in hand, and shut the door. Make sure that all you see is darkness, and that the only noise you can hear is your heartbeat.

  
Open the book. In the book contains all of the knowledge of your past, present, and future. As you flip the pages of the book, moving from past events to present events, stop once you reach the end of the present events.

You will know when to stop when you see yourself in the closet, reading the book.

  
Before you move on to read future events, think about whether you REALLY want to know about the future.

  
If you decide not to read further, close the book, leave it on the floor in your closet, and leave. Be sure to keep the book INSIDE the closet. You will notice in the morning that the book is gone.

  
If you decide to read your future events, begin to turn the pages of the book. It is extremely important that you DON’T scream when you read about your death.

Don’t take your eyes off the book when you see yourself being dragged into the depths of darkness that was once your closet.

Don’t blink as you see yourself being torn apart by a hungry beast, the bloody book laying on the floor next to your severed limbs. Don’t be surprised when you feel the beast’s hand on your shoulder…


End file.
